


Draco sólo quiere arrancarle las pelotas a Harry

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hd_espanol, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco trabajan en San Mungo. A Draco le gusta Harry. A Harry le gusta Draco. Por supuesto, no pueden hacerlo tan simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco sólo quiere arrancarle las pelotas a Harry

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Draco Malfoy sólo quiere arrancarle las pelotas a Harry Potter  
>  **Autora:** **loredi**  
>  **Número de palabras:** +7,000  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Notas:** Escrito para almarosans en el fluffyfest de la comunidad de hd_espanol en livejournal. Traté de mantener el fluff al máximo y el angst al mínimo. Así que ahí está, algo que intenté que fuera miel pegajosa para aliviar el corazón =).

**Título:** Draco Malfoy sólo quiere arrancarle las pelotas a Harry Potter  
 **Autora:** **loredi**  
 **Número de palabras:** +7,000  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Notas:** Escrito para almarosans en el fluffyfest de la comunidad de hd_espanol en livejournal. Traté de mantener el fluff al máximo y el angst al mínimo. Así que ahí está, algo que intenté que fuera miel pegajosa para aliviar el corazón =).

 **Draco Malfy sólo quiere arrancarle las pelotas a Harry Potter**

Cuando Harry terminó el turno de noche en San Mungo estaba exhausto, pero eso no le pareció pretexto para rechazar a una pobre madre primeriza que lo miró con grandes ojos suplicantes para pedirle una consulta. Simplemente no tenía el corazón para decirle que no trabajaba después de haber pasado la noche en vela atendiendo niños que no reparaban en la hora para tener accidentes estúpidos (que en el fondo le recordaban su infancia en Hogwarts). Así que le dijo que sí a la bruja, con una sonrisa, y le pidió que lo disculpara un momento.

En seguida fue a la sala de medimagos, que era una especie de living muy cómodo, con sillones y almohadones donde los sanadores con poca suerte tomaban siestas de diez minutos antes de volver a la acción. Harry estuvo tentado a tomar una de esas siestas, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que una vez que tocara algo suave iba a quedar noqueado por horas y horas.

Así que, arrastrando los pies, rodeó el cómodo sofá y se acercó a la mesa de pociones y bebidas energizantes. Levantó un frasco de poción revitalizadora pero apenas lo abrió y lo acercó a su nariz el olor lo hizo fruncir el rostro con asco. Suspirando, bajó el frasco y fue hacia el "lado muggle" de la mesa. A veces no había nada como un buen café.

Retiró el recipiente de la cafetera, se sirvió los últimos mililitros en una taza que decía "HaRRy PotTeR" (se la había regalado un paciente suyo, de cinco años) y la mantuvo entre sus manos, disfrutando el aroma mientras cerraba los ojos, apenas unos segundos. Inmediatamente sintió cómo la taza se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de agarrarla antes de que se cayera al piso pero lo único que logró agarrar fue una muñeca delgada y parte de una túnica suave.

—Ah, Potter, no debiste molestarte.

—¿Ah? —preguntó, atontado.

Draco Malfoy no hizo nada por soltarse del agarre de Harry. Al contrario, se acercó aún más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ahí fue que el cerebro de Harry por fin captó lo que pasaba: con una sonrisita burlona, Draco Malfoy fue a sentarse en un sillón, llevándose consigo la taza de café de Harry.

—Malfoy —gruñó Harry.

—Buenos días, apuesto doctor —respondió Draco.

Luego procedió a estirar los pies en el sofá y abrir una revista mientras sorbía su café.

—¿Apuesto doctor? —preguntó Harry, con gesto sorprendido—. Malfoy, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Ah, de Anatomía de Gray—respondió, pasando una página.

Harry rodó los ojos. Alguien debería vigilar a Malfoy para que no viera programas de medicina muggles.

—Malfoy, ese era mi café —gruñó nuevamente, decidido a volver al ataque.

—¿Sí?

Esta vez Malfoy alzó la cabeza por arriba de su revista y lo miró con grandes ojos que a cualquiera sin experiencia con él le hubieran parecido sinceramente preocupados.

—Pensé que por una vez en tu vida habías tenido un gesto amable conmigo. ¡Ay, pero qué equivocado estaba!

Harry sonrió, muy a su pesar, ante la sobreactuación de Malfoy. No era un buen momento para sonreír, sin embargo, cuando se suponía que debía estar enojado y reclamando sus derechos.

—Pues no, no te merecías ese buen gesto y te robaste mi café, Malfoy.

—Prepárate otro —le respondió, esta vez ondeando la mano con desinterés.

—Tendría que esperar a que estuviera listo, esa era la última taza.

—Y una buena taza que era —respondió Malfoy con una gran sonrisa—. Oh, vamos, Potter, espera veinte minutos. Yo sé que tu tiempo es muy valioso y que podrías pasarlo destruyendo señores oscuros, pero seguramente veinte minutos no te cuestan nada para toda una vida de gloria.

Harry rodó los ojos. En otro tiempo le hubiera hecho caso a las ironías e insultos de Draco, se los hubiera tomado a pecho y se hubiera ido a casa a comerse la cabeza pensando qué había hecho para que Malfoy creyera que él, Sólo-Harry, tenía delirios de grandeza. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando y trabajando con él ya no era lo mismo.

—Tengo una paciente esperando y gracias a ti voy a llegar dormido.

Draco se giró hacia él con un gesto dramático y sin levantarse del sofá extendió el brazo para ofrecerle la taza de café. Harry sintió cosquillas de las piernas al estómago, pero aún así se acercó. En lugar de tomar la taza, como se hubiera esperado, se agachó y tomó la mano de Draco para guiarla y sin que éste la soltara bebió un sorbo de café.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y soltó la revista para con su mano libre acariciarle la mejilla. Harry se lamió los labios para quitarse los restos de café. Draco repitió el gesto en sus labios.

—Harry, tu paciente me mandó a preguntar por ti —interrumpió de pronto Cormac McLaggen, ex compañero de Gryffindor, un año mayor que Harry y ahora sanador en el sector de envenenamientos de San Mungo.

En menos de lo que McLaggen parpadeaba, Harry estaba a un salto del sillón donde Draco parecía leer apaciblemente, con su taza de café.

—Sí, sí —dijo Harry—, justamente ahora iba a eso. Gracias Cormac —dijo, con una sonrisa sofocada, antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Cormac —murmuró entre dientes Draco, ocultándose detrás de su revista.

—Por nada —dijo el Gryffindor, aparentemente hacia Harry pero lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Draco.

oOoOoOo

La consulta fue rápida, un típico desbalance en la magia del bebé no era nada grave pero causaba llantos incesantes, y si a eso le aumentaban los cólicos… Sin embargo, a pesar de que el diagnóstico fue rápido, Harry terminó con el peso de todas las horas perdidas de sueño. En realidad, mucho se temía que lo único que lo había despertado había sido la escenita del café con Draco.

Probablemente pasaría días enrojeciendo al recordarlo, hasta que sus hormonas racionalizaran que todo aquello sólo era parte de un juego extraño que había surgido entre Draco y él y que no tenía por qué robarle el sueño.

De hecho, hacía todo menos robarle el sueño. Hubiera estado agradecido de que Draco le robara el sueño. Pero no, ahí estaba en el pasillo de San Mungo, debatiéndose entre llegar a la chimenea, que estaba tres plantas más arriba por las escaleras, o ir a tirarse a la salita de medimagos, que estaba a diez pasos a la derecha. La decisión no fue difícil, y luego de tomarla no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado.

Lo próximo que supo fue que algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz.

Primero la arrugó y quiso quitarse aquella molestia soplando, pero no funcionó. El zumbidito molesto continuó haciéndole cosquillas sin cesar. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió una presencia junto a él. Sus sentidos despertaron en un santiamén y aunque controló su respiración para fingir que seguía durmiendo estuvo consciente de que el zumbido continuaba y que había alguien arrodillado a la altura de su cara, junto al sillón.

La persona se inclinó hacia él y el corazón de Harry se aceleró. Era el aroma de Draco. Sintió cómo el brazo de éste se estiraba por sobre su cabeza y cuando esperaba recibir una caricia suspiró sin querer.

—Ah —dijo Draco—, entonces estabas despierto.

Harry abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Draco atrapar una pelotita dorada que sobrevolaba sobre su cara.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Malfoy? —preguntó ahora, realmente intrigado.

Draco pareció asustarse y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—Estaba… —comenzó, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta para seguir— Estaba jugando quidditch, como es evidente.

Harry miró la snitch que Draco había atrapado y alzó una ceja.

—Estabas jugando quidditch. En la sala de descanso de San Mungo.

—Ajá, ajá —dijo Draco, todavía arrodillado en el piso pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, en serio, Malfoy, ¿qué hacías? —susurró.

Draco tragó en seco, causando que esta vez los ojos de Harry fueran hacia la manzana de Adán en su blanco cuello.

—Sacando a pasear a mi mascota —bromeó Draco, dándole palmaditas a su snitch.

Harry se rió.

—No puedes tener una snitch de mascota, Malfoy. Ni siquiera está viva.

—¿Se supone que las mascotas deben estar vivas?

—Pues sí —dijo Harry, acomodándose sobre el sillón con una sonrisa somnolienta en el rostro.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró directamente, con los ojos más juguetones que Harry le hubiera visto nunca. Entonces, cambió su posición en el piso para poner la espalda bien recta. Así, arrodillado, parecía como si fuera a…

—Harry —dijo Draco con voz ronca y el rostro muy serio—, ¿te gustaría…?

Harry abrió los ojos mucho y sintió la boca seca, seca.

—¿Te gustaría… —repitió Draco— ser mi mascota?

Harry lo empujó y se levantó de golpe.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy.

Pero era tarde, el otro medimago estaba tirado en el piso rodando, literalmente, de risa.

Harry se acomodó la túnica, quizás ligeramente indignado, y resopló.

—Gracias por recordarme por qué no debo dormir aquí —exclamó, antes de ir hacia la puerta, airado.

Cuando Harry ya no estaba a la vista y sus pasos se alejaron lo suficiente, Draco dejó de girar en el piso, se calló y observó la puerta con una sonrisa.

Luego, sacó un pergamino doblado de su bolsillo y anotó algo con su varita.

oOoOoOo

Al siguiente día, Harry fue por su almuerzo al comedor para trabajadores de San Mungo y se encontró con varias mesas vacías en las que podía sentarse y otras tantas medio ocupadas en las que también lo podía haber hecho. En realidad, en una de ellas estaba el medimago McLaggen, quien al verlo buscar mesa le hizo un gesto con la mano y lo invitó amablemente a sentarse con él.

Pero Harry declinó la oferta con una sonrisa y fue hacia el fondo, a la mesa de Draco. "La mesa de Draco" era el nombre ya casi oficial de la mesa de la esquina. De hecho, Draco había mandado a grabar su nombre, literalmente, en ella para quien le preguntara "¿y dónde tiene tu nombre?". Desde que había llegado a San Mungo, el aristócrata medimago había reclamado esa mesa como suya y el par de personas que se habían atrevido a desafiar su mandato habían resultado mordidas. Literalmente, también.

Harry dejó caer su plato en el lugar vacío frente a Malfoy, quien dio un salto en su lugar antes de alzar la vista.

—¡Potter! —reclamó.

—Malfoy —saludó Harry, decidido a cobrar venganza por lo del día anterior—. ¿Por qué tan solo? —preguntó, insinuante.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Estaba esperando al amor de mi vida, pero cualquier cosa que llegue es buena para distraerme —tras decir esto lo barrió con la mirada—, de hecho la cosa que llegó no está tan mal.

Harry enrojeció, pero fingió no darse cuenta y se sentó frente a Malfoy para almorzar.

—¿Y a ti, Potter? —preguntó Draco, quien picaba la fruta con su tenedor—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a invadir mi espacio personal?

—Ah, ya sabes, me aburría y quería deleitarme un rato con tu hermosa figura y tu melodiosa voz.

A Harry le zumbaron los oídos y se preguntó de dónde carajo le salía aquello. Draco, por su parte, tosió, se aclaró la garganta y luego se rió de buena gana.

—Claro, debí imaginármelo —dijo, burlón.

Comieron un rato en silencio, lanzándose miradas a través de la mesa mientras masticaban. A ratos era Harry el que no podía sostenerle la mirada a Draco y bajaba la vista; a ratos era el rubio a quien se le escapaba una sonrisa fuera de lugar.

Después de un rato era obvio que ambos estaban alargando la comida más de lo natural, picando la fruta, mordisqueando el pan, tomando traguitos del jugo. A su alrededor muchos ya habían terminado el almuerzo y se habían ido.

—Potter —dijo Draco entonces—. En serio, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Harry alzó la vista hacia él y quedaron mirándose por varios segundos. Luego tragó, apretó los labios, respiró profundo y quiso emitir algo más que el gemido bajito que le salió.

Draco alzó la ceja.

—Nop—dijo Harry—, nada, en serio.

Luego de un silencio agregó:

—¿Y tú?

Draco alzó la otra ceja.

—¿Y-yo? No. Nada.

Harry se levantó, levitó su charola hacia un carrito, se sacudió las manos, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se retiró apresurado. No se dio cuenta de que Draco lo seguía, con pasos decididos. No se dio cuenta ni cuando Cormac se unió a él a la salida de la cafetería, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ey, Potter, cualquiera diría que te gusta Malfoy.

—No —respondió Harry apresurado—. No, no, ¿qué te pasa?

Draco se detuvo entonces justo atrás de él, medio pasmado, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

Cormac siguió caminando al lado de Harry pero se giró hacia Draco para mirarlo con cierta superioridad que Malfoy correspondió lanzándole una hogaza de pan duro directo a la cabeza.

Para cuando la gente se reunió alrededor de Cormac a preguntar qué le había pasado y cómo había terminado con la frente rojísima, los principales involucrados ya habían huido del a escena. Draco, por su parte, se había dado a la fuga para no recibir culpas y Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Reflejos de cazador mis huevos, McLaggen —se le escuchó murmurar a Draco por los pasillos de San Mungo, causando algunos jadeos escandalizados—. Y hablando de huevos, a Potter se los voy a arrancar con los dientes.

Lo último que se escuchó de él fue un portazo en el laboratorio.

oOoOoOo

En su día de descanso, Harry se "libró" de Draco Malfoy por 24 preciosas horas. Se libró físicamente, claro está, pues sus pensamientos vagaron mil veces hacia él mientras él realizaba sus actividades cotidianas: cocinar, leer, barrer, golpearse la cabeza contra la chimenea.

No podía quitarse las ganas de que entre Draco y él pasara algo más que los juegos con los que llevaban por lo menos dos desesperantes años.

—Es que no lo entiendo —gimió Harry, antes de darse otro golpe contra la chimenea— a veces parece que está a punto de besarme y a veces me pregunta si quiero ser su mascota.

Esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, Harry pensaba en lo que había descubierto acerca de Draco en ese tiempo; entre otras cosas, que le gustaba decir todo entre indirectas y sarcasmos que alcanzaban la dichosa velocidad de mil por hora. De hecho esa era una de las razones por las que Draco se había inclinado a encerrarse en el área de investigación de San Mungo, porque había alcanzado un récord de cien pacientes quejándose de que el sanador Malfoy les había dicho que morirían irremediablemente por una gripa o había insinuado que el remedio a sus males era una poción-laxante.

—Es lo que hubieran hecho en Doctor House —se había quejado Draco ante su jefe, con un puchero.

Al final Draco parecía estar bastante contento de no tener que tratar a los pacientes de primera mano y se le veía muy feliz mezclando cosas en su pequeño laboratorio de investigaciones.

"Y a todo esto", pensó Harry, "nunca pidió que hicieran su cambio, lo que hubiera sido más fácil y nos hubiera ahorrado muchas quejas. No, lo que decidió hacer fue irse por el camino de las indirectas y sacarnos bilis a todos".

Esa era la forma de actuar de Draco, nunca directo, siempre escurridizo.

"Bueno", siguió pensando en voz alta, "esa es su táctica, pero eso no quiere decir que por eso sepa cuál es su objetivo. Tal vez su objetivo es alejarme por completo a base de confusión".

Después de darle tres vueltas a ese pensamiento terminó mareado y sin respuestas definitivas.

"O tal vez no se atreve a dar el paso decisivo", concluyó, ya en un estado de semi-inconciencia.

"Espero que sea eso", pensó, "porque si no, voy a hacer el ridículo de mi vida".

oOoOoOo

Por supuesto, Harry hizo el ridículo de su vida.

Decidido, había salido de la chimenea de San Mungo para dirigirse al laboratorio, donde suponía que estaba Draco a esas horas. Se detuvo frente a la temible puerta y sin detenerse a pensarlo la abrió, fue al escritorio de Draco, dio un golpe y dijo:

—Acabemos con esto de una vez. Me gustas y sé que te gusto, así que vamos a salir.

Una cabeza rubia se alzó hacia él, desde la mesa de Draco. Varias cabezas más, que estaban a lo lejos reunidas alrededor de una especie de burbuja, tomando apuntes, también giraron.

—¿Per-dón? —preguntó atropellado un rubio al que Harry juraba nunca haber visto en su vida.

—Eh…

—¿Es a mí? —preguntó de nuevo el anonadado jovencito.

El resto de los investigadores lo miraban extrañados y hasta llegó a escuchar murmullos llamándolo desde atrevido a deschavetado y pervertido.

—Eh… —repitió Harry, mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar.

La verdad es que pocas veces había estado en los laboratorios de investigación de San Mungo y a la mitad de las personas ahí presentes sólo las había visto alguna vez en los almuerzos. Pero podría jurar por sus padres que estaba seguro que ese era el escritorio de otro rubio.

—Eh… —repitió nuevamente—. Hola… ¿tú eres…? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por interés.

—Kirke, Andrew Kirke, señor Potter. Estoy en prácticas…

El chico se estaba sonrojando. Por Merlín, sonrojando. Harry hizo la pregunta que realmente quería hacer:

—¿Y el sanador Malfoy?

—Ah —dijo el chico, pasmado—. No está aquí.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —murmuró Harry, avergonzado—. Eh… disculpa, con permiso.

Antes de que el otro quitara la cara de what y pudiera responderle, Harry había cerrado la puerta y estaba hiperventilándose en el pasillo.

Típico de él que le pasara una cosa así, confesarle su amor a un perfecto desconocido frente a otros tantos desconocidos… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Malfoy? "No está aquí", aparentemente. Harry intentó tranquilizarse pensando que si aquello había pasado probablemente era por una razón.

Probablemente el universo consideraba ridículo que Harry le declarara su atracción a, nada más y nada menos, Draco Malfoy y le había demostrado lo que opinaba al respecto con una pequeña broma cósmica.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la salita de los medimagos, donde planeaba tragarse una poción contra los nervios antes de comenzar a dar consultas.

Por supuesto, para continuar con la broma del universo, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, jugando solitario con las cartas flotando en el aire, acostado sobre uno de los sillones.

—Mierda —gruñó Harry.

Draco se incorporó levemente y frunció el ceño.

—Un gusto verte también —dijo Draco con amargura.

—Escucha, Draco… —intentó comenzar, pero el valor se le había ido, distraído por la humillación.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco, en un tono que podría leerse como ansioso, si Potter no lo conociera mejor.

Luego de una larga pausa, Harry suspiró de nuevo.

—Nada, iré a atender a mis pacientes.

Draco se incorporó, se quedó sentado en flor de loto en el sillón y cruzó los brazos.

—Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto —murmuró para sí, con el resentimiento que da el rechazo amoroso—. Ni que me hubiera gustado desde sexto —susurró, para luego hundirse en el sillón y dejar caer todas las cartas que flotaban en el aire—. El muy idiota.

oOoOoOo

Harry se pasaba por el laboratorio cada mañana cuando llegaba por una semana, pero ni uno de esos días pudo ver a Malfoy y sospechaba que era porque éste lo estaba evitando, pues a su compañero, al extraño al que se le había declarado por error, sí que lo había visto varias veces esa semana, para su vergüenza.

El chico lo miraba chistoso cada que se topaban de frente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —murmuraba, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Buenas tardes Kirke —respondía Harry y se sonrojaba al recordar aquel vergonzoso momento.

El chiquillo se iba entonces con una risita de colegiala que a Harry le perturbaba los nervios y lo hacía querer meterse bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

En el almuerzo del viernes, Harry buscó a Draco en su mesa de siempre, pero no lo encontró. El que si estaba por ahí era Cormac McLaggen, quien nuevamente le hizo señales para llamarlo.

Harry sonrió. Cormac era mucho mejor persona cuando no estaba persiguiendo a Hermione o compitiendo con Ron. De hecho era muy divertido. Y algo excéntrico, con ese moretón en la frente al que no le encontraba explicación. Sí, era divertido. Excepto cuando hablaba de Draco.

—¿Crees que se mude, entonces? —preguntó, como si hablara del clima.

Harry casi escupe la sopa fría.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, ya sabes, que se mude. A Rusia o algo.

Harry lo miró como si el moretón que traía le hubiera crecido veinte veces.

—¿Por qué querría Draco mudarse a Rusia?

— _Obviamente_ —enfatizó Cormac— por su novio ruso.

—¿Su qué?

Su boca había hablado, pero Harry había tardado más que eso en procesar la información. Draco tenía novio. Tenía un novio. Ruso. Su cerebro se detuvo unos segundos.

—¿Y de dónde carajo sacó a un novio ruso?

Cormac lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y luego rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué tú no te enteras de nada?

Harry negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿ves esto? —preguntó, señalando su moretón en la frente.

Harry asintió, intentando no quedársele viendo mucho. Por instinto, pasó la mano por su fleco intentando cubrir su propia cicatriz.

—Esto es obra de Malfoy.

Harry jadéo, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

Cormac agitó su mano.

—No importa, el punto es que hablé con los jefes y como castigo lo obligarán a dar consultas de nuevo por dos meses, sin atormentar pacientes o esta vez presentarán acciones legales, y en su lugar en el laboratorio metieron a un recién salido de la academia. Mejor castigo no podría haber pensado —terminó, orgulloso, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Harry abrió los ojos cada vez más en su narración y una ola de indignación se apoderó de él, extrañamente a favor de Draco. Le daban ganas de dejarle moradas otras partes a Cormac, pero el punto ahora no era ese.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con lo del novio?

—Ah, que ahora que Draco tiene pacientes, atendió a alguien de la selección rusa que estaba aquí para un partido amistoso o algo así. Los rumores dicen que van en serio, se les ha visto por ahí muy de la mano.

Harry sintió una patada en el estómago.

Como para aumentar su incomodidad, Draco entró al comedor con una sonrisa en la boca y fue a sentarse a su lugar sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Harry, quien rechinó los dientes.

—Te va a dar tortícolis —señaló McLaggen.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo había seguido con la mirada por todo el comedor. Deshizo un pedazo de pan en sus manos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Novio ruso, ¿ah?

—Así es —dijo McLaggen, como con cierto orgullo.

Harry clavó el cuchillo en la mantequilla de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

oOoOoOo

"¿Eh, Malfoy, que tienes un novio ruso, dicen?" no era la forma de sacarle la verdad a Draco y Harry lo sabía, así que se dedicó a observar. Todos los días llegaba a San Mungo temprano, cosa que nunca le había pasado, y se iba bastante después de terminado su horario, todo para captar las llegadas y salidas de Draco y todos sus movimientos.

Después de tres días no había captado nada comprometedor excepto que Draco embrujaba sus galletas favoritas en la sala de medimagos para que nadie más pudiera tomarlas. Pero no cejó en su empeño hasta que, con sombras en los ojos, logró atrapar a Draco en un pasillo.

—¿Quién es?—chirrió, antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía.

Draco saltó en su lugar y se giró hacia él con la varita alzada. Al darse cuenta de quién era, bajó la varita y suspiró.

—¿Quién es qué?

—Él.

Draco miró sobre su hombro como para ver si había alguien ahí.

—¿Él quién?

—Pues _el_ él.

—¿El qué como?

—No cómo, quién.

—¿Qué?

—No, no qué, que quién.

Draco se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, la boca abierta y un gesto de no tener ni puta idea de lo que Harry decía.

—Potter, si no me dejas pasar creo que voy a gritar.

Harry resopló. Cuando Draco quiso pasarlo de largo, lo atrapó por el brazo.

—Oí que estás saliendo con un ruso —masculló.

Draco lo miró, sorprendido, quizás también ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó.

—¿No? —Harry luchó contra una sonrisa y un suspiro aliviado.

—No, no es ruso, Potter, pensé que sabías que Krum era búlgaro. Uno pensaría que la academia no te borraría cada conocimiento de quidditch que tenías.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que había soltado a Draco por la impresión, ya era tarde, el chico se le había escurrido.

Enseguida y sin pensarlo corrió tras él y al dar la vuelta a un pasillo vio un reflejo rubio dándole la espalda y hablando con el jefe del hospital. Lo tomó por el brazo y le dio vuelta al tiempo que le decía:

—No puedes salir con nadie más.

Andrew Kirke lo miró, asustado.

oOoOoOo

Harry llegó al comedor con ojeras y de muy mal humor. Cormac dudó unos segundos pero al final terminó ondeando la mano para invitarlo a su mesa nuevamente. Del otro lado del comedor, Draco alzó la cabeza, mas luego volvió a clavar la mirada en su plato.

—B-buenos días Harry —saludó Cormac.

Alrededor la gente no paraba de mirar hacia su mesa.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Ah, nada, ya sabes —dijo, con desinterés irónico—. Tengo una orden de restricción para Kirke y el jefe está considerando seriamente prohibirme trabajar con niños, pero aparte de eso, nada…

Cormac tragó en seco y lo miró en silencio.

—Y por cierto, Krum no es ruso.

Cormac abrió los ojos triunfalmente.

—Sabía que tenía que ser Krum, por mucho que intentaron ocultarlo con hechizos de glamour. Si la prensa se enterara…

Harry lo miró mal y McLaggen paró en seco. Era fácil, eso de dominarlo. Y cuando se callaba hasta parecía agradable. Una idea pasó como relámpago por la mente de Harry y entonces volteó hacia la mesa de Draco, donde éste lo miró con una sonrisita desdeñosa.

—McLaggen —dijo Harry, en voz de capitán de quidditch, despegando la vista del Malfoy.

El otro medimago alzó la cara hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Saldremos en la noche —dijo.

Hizo todos los esfuerzos para no voltear hacia donde estaba Draco, aunque eso significara tener que tragarse la mirada de cordero degollado que le estaba dedicando McLaggen y, más tarde, tragarse le vergüenza de verlo hacer gestos con el pastel de chocolate al metérselo a la boca.

—Cormac.

—¿Sí…? —preguntó, con cierta coquetería.

—Basta.

Cormac lo miró mal pero se comportó por el resto de la comida.

oOoOoOo

—En "Emergencias" había una horda de médicos listos para atender a un enfermo, sin importar que fuera viernes por la noche, y aquí todo el mundo se va —se quejaba amargamente Draco.

Esa noche le había tocado estar de guardia en emergencias, como le tocaría cada noche que alguien no pudiera tomar la guardia por los próximos dos meses, como parte de su castigo por haber atacado a McLaggen. No que se arrepintiera en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, esa noche su berrinche era especialmente grande, pues el turno que estaba cubriendo era el del mismo McLaggen, que no había podido ir porque tenía una "emergencia personal". O sea, una cita con Potter.

—Por mí, Potter puede cogerse a McLaggen en las puertas de San Mungo si quiere —gruñó Draco—. Ni que yo quisiera algo con él.

Andrew Kirke, el otro pobre chiquillo al que le había tocado quedarse de guardia, lo miró curioso.

—¿Ahora acosa a McLaggen? —preguntó, algo asustado.

Draco asintió, gruñendo.

—Da miedo, cuando lo hace —siguió el chico, como buscando simpatía de Draco. Cosa que no iba a conseguir.

—Mjm —fue la respuesta lacónica.

—Como la vez que me declaró su amor en el laboratorio.

Draco, cuya atención ahora sí estaba captada, se giró hacia él de golpe.

—¿Que Potter hizo qué?

—Vino al laboratorio, golpeo en el escritorio, dijo que nos gustábamos y que íbamos a salir. Luego en el pasillo dijo que me prohibía salir con alguien más —agregó, con un escalofrío—. A Merlín gracias que existen las órdenes de restricción. No digo que el sanador Potter no sea guapo, pero creo que es un poco obsesivo.

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Golpeó en _mí_ escritorio?

—De hecho, es mío desde que a usted lo regresaron a dar consultas.

Draco gruñó.

—Tiene mi nombre grabado, ergo es mío.

—¿Quién dice "ergo", hoy en día? —fue lo único que respondió el jovencito.

Draco se levantó de golpe.

oOoOoOo

La siguiente semana, fue Draco quien buscó a Potter hasta por debajo de las piedras sin mucho éxito. Ahora que tenía que dar consultas no le daba tiempo para espiar a Potter apropiadamente y siempre se le escapaba al llegar más temprano o irse más tarde o tomar descansos inesperados en los que se iba a quién sabe dónde, porque no aparecía en la sala de los medimagos.

Claro, no se le había ocurrido buscar en un lugar porque en el fondo esperaba que aquello no ocurriera.

Pero pasó.

Finalmente encontró a Harry, saliendo del consultorio de McLaggen con una sonrisa entre nerviosa e idiota en el rostro. Y McLaggen se lamía los labios y se limpiaba la comisura de la boca.

—Te veo en la noche.

Draco buscó algo que lanzarles, pero sus manos estaban vacías. Y no era tan idiota como para usar la varita y meterse en problemas realmente serios.

Enojado, se dio la vuelta sin esperar a que Harry lo viera.

—¿Kirke? —preguntó entonces Potter.

Draco se volteó hacia él y frunció el ceño.

—Potter, eres un imbécil —declaró—. Su pelo es como _tres_ tonos de rubio más oscuro que el mío, idiota.

Se alarmó cuando notó que a sus ojos estaban subiendo lágrimas de rabia y para distraer la atención de Harry de ese hecho buscó desesperadamente en su bolsa. Encontró un galeón.

Harry logró atrapar la moneda en un movimiento hábil, antes de que se estrellara contra su cara, pero el ataque tuvo su efecto: Draco había desaparecido.

Harry se llevó las manos al cabello.

—No te entiendo, Draco, no te entiendo.

oOoOoOo

La semana siguiente trajo varios momentos curiosos.

Cuando Harry entró por su taza de café en la mañana, se encontró frente a frente con un rubio. Luego de asegurarse que dicho rubio era Draco, pudo avanzar hacia él sin temor de salir repelido por un hechizo de restricción.

—Buenos días —dijo, sin saber bien qué seguiría a eso.

—Buenos días —le respondió éste con una sonrisa—. Toma —dijo, poniendo algo en sus manos al pasar a su lado—. Nos vemos.

Harry parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que tenía su taza (sí, la que decía HaRRy PotTeR) en las manos, despidiendo el aroma de un café que prometía ser mucho mejor que el de la cafetera.

Más tarde, cuando se encontró por casualidad con Draco en un pasillo éste lo detuvo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gusta cómo te ves en uniforme.

Harry se quedó helado en su sitio. Esa afirmación no había tenido el tono de jugueteo que habían usado en los últimos años. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reírse para no morir por la tensión.

—¿Y eso de qué serie lo sacaste, Malfoy?

Draco arrugó la nariz y se dio la vuelta sin responder.

Durante la comida, Harry estaba con Cormac, sirviéndose la comida en su charola y platicando con él. Pasaban los días y Cormac se volvía una presencia cada vez más normal para él. Es decir, no le molestaba _tanto_ tenerlo a su lado. A veces hasta era amable. Y el sexo era bueno. Aunque hubiera cosas que no hicieran click.

Draco se formó tras ellos y el elfo le sirvió sopa aguada.

—Mira a quién tenemos acá, a Malfoy —saludó Cormac con una sonrisita de medio lado que a Harry no le gustó para nada.

Draco suspiró. Parecía estar en uno de esos momentos de "soy muy digno para rebajarme a tu nivel".

—McLaggen —saludó.

—No creas que he olvidado esto —siguió Cormac, señalando el moretón en su frente, que parecía no ceder a pesar de todas los ungüentos que se ponía. Harry sospechaba que Draco y su varita tenían que ver con eso.

—Sí, se suponía que ese era el punto, que no lo olvidaras —murmuró Draco.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que no podía evitarlo, Draco era fácilmente provocable.

—¿Lo ves, Harry? Nunca se arrepiente de sus crímenes —resopló Cormac.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harry, ambos conscientes de las implicaciones que eso tenía. Harry movió lentamente la cabeza, como diciendo que no sin saber bien a qué le decía que no. Sólo sabía que el resentimiento con el que estaba mirando a Cormac parecía animar a Draco.

Y entonces pasó.

Draco vació su plato de sopa en la cabeza de Cormac.

—Para serte sincero, no, nunca me arrepiento de mis "crímenes" —enfatizó con sus dedos— cuando los cometo por alguien que amo.

Harry quiso seguir a Draco, pero éste salió echando humos. Decidió quedarse a intentar quitarle los fideos del cabello a Cormac, intentando quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

oOoOoOo

Harry estaba en su consultorio, pensando sobre los mensajes más claros que estaba dando Draco y sobre lo desdichado que lo hacía Viktor Krum y sobre cómo quería hacer al buscador pedacitos con una bludger cuando tocaron en su oficina.

—Sanador Potter, tenemos una emergencia.

Draco estaba ahí. Él había recibido al niño. Lo tenía dormido y flotando en el aire.

—¿Qué pasó?

Draco lo miró con seriedad. Sus ojos se veían asustados y ligeramente acuosos.

—Fiendfyre —respondió, secamente—. Alguien lo lanzó a su casa. Su padre entró a sacarlo. Lo están atendiendo en otra sala. A él no lo alcanzaron las llamas.

Harry miró al niño y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y mirándolo con ojos asustados.

—Te llamé porque eres el especialista en niños.

Harry asintió, pero de todas formas se sintió obligado a preguntar:

—¿Estás seguro de que me quieres aquí? —le preguntó Harry a Draco.

—Yo soy excelente solo, Potter —casi escupió Draco, provocando que Harry se preparara para irse—. Pero contigo a mi lado soy mucho mejor.

Harry asintió en silencio y se puso junto a Draco, quien asintió también, mientras sus manos temblorosas abrían frascos de pociones.

Durmieron al niño cuando terminaron de sacar el humo de sus pequeños pulmones y luego pasaron la tarde entera curando la piel.

—Lo más seguro es que no le queden marcas —le explicó Harry a la madre del niño, que lloraba quedamente en la salita de espera—. Pero será mejor que busque ayuda en un psicomago.

Harry no había discutido eso con Draco, pero cuando habían terminado las curaciones ambos se habían mirado fijamente. Ambos sabían lo que significaba aquello.

—Los niños pequeños suelen borrar los recuerdos traumáticos, pero eso no quita que tendrá pesadillas y miedos aún cuando sea mayor.

La mujer asintió nuevamente y lo miró agradecida.

—Gracias, gracias —repitió diez veces.

Harry asintió y regresó a buscar a Draco a la habitación, pero sólo encontró al niño curado y dormido.

oOoOoOo

Durante su guardia nocturna, Draco se quedó sentado en el sillón de la sala de medimagos, con la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, muy callado.

—Hay dos opciones —se dijo a sí mismo—. O no se ha dado cuenta porque sigue siendo un gryffindor idiota y entonces no puedo hacer nada porque ser más obvio va contra natura; o ya se dio cuenta, hace mucho de hecho, y no hará nada porque salir con un exmortífago que no se arrepiente de sus crímenes es…

No pudo completar la oración pues su corazón se rompió un poquito.

—¿Draco?

Saltó en su asiento y se encontró frente a Harry.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí. No tienes guardia nocturna.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Se la cambié a Suzie para hablar contigo.

—¿En serio?

El corazón de Draco se aceleró. Harry asintió.

—En serio.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos y se miraron, medio avergonzados, medio sonriéndose.

—Siento lo de tu castigo con las guardias nocturnas. Supongo que te da menos oportunidad de salir con… tu novio búlgaro.

Draco gruñó, mirando hacia un lado.

—No hay tal.

—Pero Cormac dijo… que tal vez incluso te irías con él.

Draco resopló.

—Ya. Pues Cormac se dopa con branquialgas. Salí con él una vez. No salió como esperaba.

—Ah.

Harry abrió la boca, pero Draco fue más rápido para hablar.

—Te amo —susurró Draco.

Harry medio jadeó, medio sonrió incrédulo.

—¿Y por qué lo harías?

Draco lo miró, con las mejillas ardiendo, avergonzado. Entonces metió la mano a la bolsa de su abrigo y sacó un pergamino doblado en cuatro que le extendió a Harry.

Al abrirlo, él se esperaba una carta explicativa o algo parecido, pero lo que encontró fue, con letra pulcrísima, una lista que llegaba al número 467.

—Eso fue hasta después de curar al niño —murmuró Draco, bajando la vista.

Harry comenzó a leerla y enrojeció.

—¿Draco? Estas son…

—Razones por las que te amo —dijo Draco, en un acto de valentía alentado por todas las galletas glaseadas que se había zampado en su depresión—. Pero entiendo si no quieres, ya sabes, nada…

Harry lo miró, y luego pasó la vista por aquella lista, una y otra vez.

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

Draco enrojeció.

—Desde hace unos años. No pensé en dártela jamás, pero ahora estás con el idiota de McLaggen y…

—Draco esto es…

Contuvo la respiración.

—Es tan dulce.

Draco sonrió, nervioso.

—También tengo una de cosas que odio de ti, la empecé a los once.

Harry se rió, se acercó al sillón sacudiendo la cabeza y se inclinó.

—Debo advertirte que es más larga.

Harry lo besó lenta y sensualmente y Draco se derritió.

oOoOoOo

Lo único malo de la noche fue que Harry detuvo todo cuando Draco quiso pasar de un beso con el pretexto de que a) estaban en el trabajo y b) oficialmente, todavía estaba saliendo con Cormac.

Draco suspiró y se resignó con un puchero que Harry intentó sacarle a besos el resto de la guardia nocturna.

Al siguiente día, por la tarde, un Draco con ojeras estaba ayudando a almacenar los ingredientes nuevos que habían llegado al laboratorio. No le correspondía hacerlo, pero le tenía demasiado amor al laboratorio como para dejar que alguien más arruinara el perfecto orden que había logrado ahí.

Justo estaba etiquetando frascos con Andrew Kirke cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry entró por ella.

Andrew saltó en su lugar y le apuntó con la varita.

—Hay una orden de restricción contra usted, señor Potter, y no dudaré en tomar acciones legales —dijo, pálido.

Harry rodó los ojos y esta vez se dirigió al rubio adecuado.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió su rubio con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba algo —dijo, mirando los botes de ingredientes y pociones.

—Toma lo que necesites —respondió Draco.

Harry asintió y dio la vuelta hasta donde estaba él.

Lo tomó por la cintura y lo levantó.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?

—Tomo lo que necesito —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Cuando Harry salió por la puerta, cargando a Draco, Andrew los siguió a ambos con la mirada sin llegar a entender totalmente qué mierda estaba pasando.

oOoOoOo

—Tengo guardia en la noche… —se quejó Draco, aunque no realmente.

—Te tomarás el día. Nos lo tomaremos.

—El jefe va a matarme.

—No lo dejaré mover un dedo contra ti.

Draco no pudo quejarse más porque Harry estaba quitándole la túnica de medimago y la ropa interior y todo y se le estaba poniendo encima para frotarse contra su cuerpo desnudo.

—Harry…

—Dios, llevo años queriendo verte así… besarte, saborearte… comerte entero.

Draco gritó cuando Harry se arrodilló y se metió su pene a la boca, sin mayor aviso. Y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para no hacer más ruido.

—Pensé que decías… que… inciso a… no en… el trabajo.

Harry lo se puso encima de nuevo, aplastándolo contra el sillón de la salita de medimagos.

—Al diablo con el lugar de trabajo.

Draco se retorció en su lugar mientras Harry metía la lengua en su boca a ratos, a ratos la pasaba en su cuello y su mejilla y a veces en su oído. Y entonces le metió los dedos en la boca y Draco los lamió con adoración y dejó que Harry los bajara por su pecho, apretando sus pezones para escurrirse por su abdomen hasta su ombligo y luego por su pene hasta su entrada.

Jadeó.

—¿V-vas… vas a hacérmelo aquí? —preguntó, extasiado.

—Aquí —respondió Harry—. Y en cada lugar en el que haya espacio para dos.

Metió sus dedos y lentamente lo fue abriendo mientras jalaba con los dientes sus pezones y Draco no tuvo tiempo para saber nada, su mente estaba en el cielo y luego el pene de Harry en su entrada y luego llenándolo.

—¿S-sexo en la primera cita, Potter?

Harry respondió dejándole una bella marca en el cuello.

—Te lo mereces por calentarme por dos años.

Y tras unos minutos de relativa ternura, Harry le abrió las piernas y lo embistió con fuerza y le sacó gritos que Draco apagó con un cojín sobre su rostro, avergonzado por las reacciones transparentes de su cuerpo. El gusto no le duró mucho porque Harry le quitó el cojín para comerle a besos los labios mientras movía las caderas contra él, acelerado.

—Harry —gimió de nuevo.

Draco estaba seguro de que iban a quedar manchas en el sillón, testigos mudos del tremendo orgasmo que Harry le había arrancado. Y no podía importarle menos cuando Harry Potter, nada menos, se quedó dormido tras el sexo, en sus brazos.

Draco le dio un beso y lo apretó fuerte.

Estaban desnudos en plena sala de medimagos de San Mungo y Draco nunca había tenido tantas fantasías juntas cumpliéndose en tan poco tiempo.

oOoOoOo

Harry despertó porque algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz.

Al abrir los ojos encontró la snitch de Draco y a éste abrazándolo y mirándolo con esa mirada especial de nuevo. Esa que ahora ya comprendía.

—Buenos días, apuesto doctor.

Harry rió.

—Buenos días, doctor Malfoy.

—¿Sabes? Solía usarla como pretexto para acercarme a ti mientras dormías aquí.

Harry se acomodó en sus brazos para mirarlo más directamente.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió.

—Y de paso aprovechaba para tener fantasías sexuales contigo.

Harry le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué clase de fantasías tienes conmigo?

—Bueno —Draco pareció reflexionarlo—, en una de las más recientes, te arrancaba las pelotas con los dientes.

Harry tragó.

—No quiero saber sobre esa.

Draco sonrió angelicalmente.


End file.
